personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ordos Laptop
| Last= | Status=Unknown | Connection=The Machine | Purpose= | Owned=U.S. Government ( originally ) Greer ( currently ) | Purpose= | Location=Unknown }} The Ordos laptop is a secure piece of technology owned by the U.S. government which, according to Alicia Corwin, contains parts of a source code similar to Stuxnet. It was sold to a Chinese firm by Harold Finch. According to Corwin, the Ordos laptop has to be handled with extreme caution since the software it contains would exploit all open communication channels. The laptop also contained some of the programming for The Machine. History May 2010 Alicia Corwin and Mark Snow send Reese and Kara Stanton on a mission to retrieve a laptop computer from a facility in Ordos, China, after which, each is ordered to "retire" the other. When they arrive at the location, a tech facility in an abandoned company town, they find a number of Chinese employees assassinated in the midst of a seemingly ordinary day, and one man still alive. Stanton questions him in Chinese about what had happened and shoots him when he describes "them" as taking "the machine". As Reese and Stanton explore the site, they notice a list of 17 digit numbers with corresponding Chinese characters, but pay it little mind. Reese finds the laptop in a locker inside one of the offices that were raided, and slowly realizes that there is something odd about a raid that would do such extensive damage, yet leave the laptop behind. Reese puts the laptop in his bag and they leave the facility to wait for extraction. Later on, Stanton secretly puts the laptop into one of her bags and starts signaling the extraction team. Reese prepares to execute his orders to kill Stanton but backs off at the last moment when Stanton turns around and shoots him in the gut. Reese realises that they were told to kill each other so that everyone who came in contact with the site and the laptop would be dead. Seconds later, the CIA blows the place, destroying all evidence. After the attack, the Laptop was taken by Greer, a mysterious Englishman who also saved Stanton after the attack. He meets her in a Chinese hospital and shows her the Laptop offering her answers to why her government was so eager to destroy the laptop and kill her in the process. 2011 Greer offers Kara to tell her the truth about who sold the laptop and initiated the Ordos mission if she started to work for him and his organization. 2012 Stanton breaks into a DOD facility and loads a virus onto the Internet on Greer's orders; in return, Greer tells her the name of the man who sold the laptop in the first place: Harold Finch. 2013 As Zero Day for the virus arrives, Reese and Shaw meet Greer in the Thornhill offices. Greer explains how Decima obtained the virus, and that it was someone named Harold Finch, who he has never seen, who sold the laptop to the Chinese. Trivia *The Chinese citizen identification numbers on the list Reese finds in the facility are almost authentic. Only the last digit (which would make them legit) is missing. *China doesn't issue separate SSNs, instead the citizen identification number on the resident identification card is being used. It is a string of 18 digits; the first 6 digits stand for the resident's location (address code), followed by the date of birth (8 digits) and an order code to distinguish people with the same address code and DOB (3 digits). The last digit is the checksum to confirm the validity of the card. *The address codes of those numbers printed on the paper, however, don't exist. Category:Technology Category:Storyline Category:Recurring items